


Space Enough

by Chibiobiwan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Embaressment, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiobiwan/pseuds/Chibiobiwan
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-wan are on the run from an enemy when they encounter their only way off the planet: a single-man starfighter. Awkwardness ensues.





	Space Enough

“Hurry Obi-wan.”  The natives were close behind them but they could make it if they pushed.

 

“Yes, Master.” The words were breathed out as Obi-wan tried to catch his breath. His padawan was at the peak of fitness but had not mastered the art of supplementing his strength with the force and the hours-long chase was wearing on him.

 

Despite this, they couldn’t stop. Not if they wanted to live through the next few hours.

 

“There!” Qui-Gon nodded his head towards the single-man starfighter without slowing down his pace. Obi-wan, however, began to fall behind. “Master, there won’t be room-” Doubt was seeping into his padawan’s voice.

 

“There will be, come on,” Qui-Gon reassured as he jumped up to the open cockpit. Obi-wan followed but hesitated even as Qui-Gon sat down started up the ship.

 

“Master-” Whatever protests Obi-wan was about to give were cut off by the blast of energy beams. “In Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon commanded as he pulled Obi-wan in on top of him. Despite the awkward location of limbs he managed to flick the switch to close the hatch.

 

“Get down Obi-wan.” His padawan did his best to comply as Qui-Gon focused on getting their ship off the ground and out of the atmosphere. Several energy beams hit the ship but luckily didn’t hit anything critical. Obi-wan stayed smashed against until at last, they broke through the atmosphere.

 

Qui-Gon let out a sigh of relief, they had been lucky to get off of the planet without any injuries. Obi-wan began to pull away, but Qui-Gon halted him with a firm touch to his back. “Wait a moment padawan, unless we want to stay where we are I need to enter the coordinates for the nearest Republic planet.

 

“Yes Master.” The strained reply was spoken into Qui-Gon’s shoulder. Obi-wan had done his best to tuck himself out of the way, but that meant that in truth he was pressed up against Qui-Gon and awkwardly holding himself steady with knees squashed between the ship and either side of Qui-Gon. There wasn’t much Qui-Gon could do to relieve Obi-wan’s position but holding the partial kneeling stance for long would wear quickly on his already tired padawan.

 

“Obi-wan”

 

“Yes Master?” Came Obi-wan’s tired reply.

 

“Relax-” He tried nudging Obi-wan to settle.

 

“I’m fine Master, I-” Qui-Gon felt it when Obi-wan’s thighs already tired from the chase gave out.

 

Qui-Gon ended up with a lapful of padawan along with a realization that should have come to him earlier.

 

“I’m so sorry.” The mortification in Obi-wan’s quiet voice told Qui-Gon the rest of the story.

 

Qui-Gon breathed in, formulating a reply. “It’s alright Obi-wan, when we are young our bodies can respond without heed.” Qui-Gon had a feeling this was more complicated than that, but Obi-wan silent shame did not need to be expanded upon.

 

Refocusing Qui-Gon reached around Obi-wan and entered to the computer the coordinates that would take them to the nearest safe spaceport- still several hours away. Not for the first time Qui-Gon wished that their transport ship hadn’t been destroyed before they could disembark.

 

“There- we should be able to Runako for dinner.”

 

If Obi-wan hadn’t been as close as he had, Qui-Gon wouldn’t have been able to hear the horrified groan that escaped his padawan.

 

“It really is fine Obi-wan, just relax.”

 

Obi-wan moved away slightly so they were so tightly pressed against one another, but Qui-Gon didn’t fail to notice that Obi-wan face remained hidden against his shoulder. No doubt trying to hide the fiery blush that sometimes appeared on the young man’s face.

 

Qui-Gon searched his mind for a way to soothe Obi-wan’s thoughts, but there was none that he could act upon. Not in this time and place in any case.

 

“Well I am going to get some sleep I think, you should as well.” There was no way Obi-wan was going to be able to do so being as tense as he was- but Qui-Gon hoped to change that.

 

“Yes Master.” Obi-wan quietly replied, a tinge of incredulousness entering his voice.

 

 

* * *

 

  


He really did it.

 

Obi-wan had felt his Master fall asleep underneath him more than anything else. Still, he had thought perhaps Qui-Gon had simply been faking it, but no, Obi-wan had cautiously pulled away from his Master only to realize the man had meant it.

 

This just proved Obi-wan’s hypothesis that Qui-Gon could sleep anywhere, even with his padawan sitting right now top of him, even with said padawan having a very inappropriate response to sitting on top of him.

 

The flush that had been burning Obi-wan’s cheeks returned with a vengeance. He knew he Master simply wrote it off as a physical response, but the truth of the matter was far more painful than that. On the other hand… Obi-wan didn’t mind being so close now that the truth wouldn’t be seen by Qui-Gon.

 

Obi-wan rarely gave himself the freedom to look at Qui-Gon closely for fear of what it would reveal, and he took the time now. Qui-Gon had been worn down by their mission to Tarok and hadn’t been able to shave or trim his beard for a few days. Obi-wan wanted to reach out and touch it but knew it wasn’t his place to do so. It would likely never be.

 

Obi-wan sighed as he re-memorized Qui-Gon’s features. He wanted to be what Qui-Gon thought he could become, but the same source of his motivation to do so prevented him from it. He didn’t want to leave Qui-Gon.

 

Slowly Obi-wan let him relax against his Master, making sure not to wake him in the process. Despite the adrenaline that had pumped through him the exhaustion of the mission was finally hitting him. Perhaps Qui-Gon had had the right idea after all.

 

Obi-wan eyes fell closed and slowly his breath evened into a steady rhythm.

 

Just above his head, an eye cracked open and a smile quirked up, and unbeknownst to Obi-wan a soft kiss was placed on his hair.

 

“Sleep well my padawan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol well this was written and posted the same day so I apologize for any and all my mistakes. I mostly just wanted to write a fluffy one-shot. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
